disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecking The Big Show
'''Wreck The Big Show '''is a probable upcoming 2017 show were Ralph goes around the whole arcade. This show takes place after the events of Wreck-it Ralph 3: The Revenge of the Mobster. Main Characters *Wreck It Ralph - the main protagonist *Fix It Felix Jr - the tritagonist *Wreck It Jr - the son of Ralph and one of the deughteragonists *President Vanellope Von Schweetz - one of the deughteragonists *Vanellope Jr - Vanelopee's daughter *Mario - a detective of the arcade *Sergent Calhoun - a major heroine from Hero's Duty *Detective Shaft - a detective cybernoid and a major character. He is possible to be a successor to Detective Grip after he got killed by Hail Cyber. *Cyber Guy - a major cyber hero and Vanellope's cousin. *Kung-Fu Cyber - a martial artist cybernoid who fought against Vudu. *Princess Anna - the princess of Arendell and also Glacier Cyber's new love interest. She's also the leader of the Glacier Siblings. *Queen Elsa - the ruler of Arendelle and Anna's sister. *Glacier Cyber - a heroic winter cybernoid. He serves as one of the protectors of Arendell. *Winter Cyber - Glacier Cyber's younger brother. *Glacier-Glacia - Glacier Cyber's older sister. *Shamrock Green - a brave male cybernoid who fights for freedom and luck. *Clover - a young female cybernoid who defends luck against evil doers. *Undead Cop - a zombie-type cybernoid cop who rised from the dead to save the arcade. *Detective Grip - a major cybernoid hero who was killed by Hail Cyber. He appears as a ghost who will help out on Detective Shaft. Villains *Sensei Vudu - known also as president Vudu. he is the president of Nesland and he descovered the dragon's medal and wants to take over the whole world with it's mighty powers. he serves as the main antagonist of the show's first season (until he died in the 13th episode). *John Turbo Jr - Turbo's son who wants to get revenge on Ralph for killing his father. He is the secondary antagonist of both seasons. *General Juzz - a criminal that wants to destroy the arcade. he serves as a minor, later major antagonist in the first season and as the main antagonist in the second season, alongside Techno Blade *Techno Blade - a criminal who turned himself into a cyborg to get out of jail together with General Juzz and the main antagonist of the second season, alongside with General Juzz. *Deff - an evil demon who at first supports Techno Blade and General Juzz but later decides to kill them too. he serves as a supporting antagonist of the second season in the show. *Big Brother Baddie - a big bully geting to the size of a 5 storie building and a main or secondary antagonist in certian episodes of the show. he mostly picks on Ralph because he is the strongest guy in the arcade. he also serves as the (former) true antagonist in the final episode of the second season because he wants to control the arcade with the powers of the dragon's medal by himself. *Little Brother Biddie - the small brother of Big Brother Baddie who gets to the size and strengh of Ralph. *Fix It Ralph - he looks like Ralph but he's blond. he's goal is to fix the Cy Bugs and lead them. he appears as the hidden main antagonist in the episode Fix It Ralph and the tertiary antagonist of Fixing Turbo *Peng-Sahun: a little small weak and short tempered man with a short height who sells poisonous noodles to Suger-Rush. he appears as the main antagonist of The Noodle Or Needle Shop. *Cy-Bugs - Fix It Ralph's henchmen and the tertiary antagonists of the episode Fix It Ralph. *King-Cybug - a giant cy-bug getting almost to the size of Big Brother Baddie and the main antagonist of the episode The Last Cy-Bug *Wreck It Felix - a cybernoid who was built by Fix It Ralph and a henchman for the one who built him *Turbo - in the episode Fixing Turbo he is fixed into a giant cyborg that can shoot laser from his eyes and breath fire. he also has a giant magical staff. however, he dies once again in the same episode and he never appears again. *Cyno - a demonic cyborg who appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Wrecking Ball" in the second season. *Virtual Guy - an evil cybernoid who returns for his revenge on Vanellope after he got vanished. Episodes Episode 1: Wrecking Medal Ralph participates in protecting the big medal. well suddenly Sensei Vudu wants to steal the big medal and put it into the Maryana Volcano onto the neck of the statue of Main'e Maryana and get it's powers. at first, he convinces everyone that it's he's destiny and the city's destiny as well, but later it is revealed to Ralph, Vanellope, Fix It Felix Jr and Detective Shaft that he is trying to control the city. At the end Sensei Vudu is arrested. Episode 2: Sensei Vudu's Revenge Coming Soon... Episode 3: In Nesland Coming Soon... Episode 4: Fix It Ralph Coming Soon... Episode 5: The Maniac Episode 6: The Last Cy-Bug Episode 7: Bullies Academy Episode 8: The Stars Episode 9: Fixing Turbo Episode 10: The Noodle Or Needle Shop Episode 11: Are You A Hero? Episode 12: Apocalypse Episode 13: The True Hero (part 1) Episode 14: The True Hero (part 2) Episode 15: Wreck The Battle Episode 16: Wreck The Ending Category:TV Shows Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:Wreck It Ralph media